


For the Birds

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birds, Gen, pulling an all-nighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Roman, Logan, and Virgil pull an all-nighter.





	For the Birds

Despite Patton’s warnings, his scolding, and his Disapproving Dad Looks, his three kiddos had pulled an all nighter. Yes, Roman, Logan, and Virgil had stayed up the whole night, theorizing, talking, writing, and Patton’s pretty sure he heard some singing at some point… The point is, his kiddos stayed up well past what was healthy. He needed to go check on them.

Patton knocked on Logan’s door, since that was where his kiddos had decided to pull this stunt of theirs.

“Hey, are you guys doing okay? Need coffee or anything?” Patton asked, knowing well that they would be exhausted later. He inched into the room, peeking around the door. He was met with the sight of all three of them staring blankly at the ceiling.

“Oh dear…” Patton hummed in concern. He better get started on that coffee!

Patton returned with three cups of coffee, each made to the others’ preferences (black coffee with one scoop of sugar for Logan, two creams and cinnamon for Virgil, and more milk than coffee along with a heaping helping of chocolate syrup for Roman). They all looked slightly more alert, and Virgil even turned to look at Patton when he opened the door.

“The birds.” Virgil said dazedly.

Patton’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. “What about the birds, kiddo?”

“The _birds_.” Virgil insisted.

“Yeah, Kiddo, the birds.” Patton agreed, not having the slightest clue what Virgil was talking about.

“_All_ of the birds.” Logan elaborated.

Patton nodded sagely. “That’s quite a few birds, yes.”

Roman let out a choked sob. Patton’s head snapped to him. He mumbled something incoherent.

“Sorry kiddo, I didn’t catch that. What’s got you all upset?”

“They were _killed_!” Roman bit out angrily.

Patton was more confused and concerned than ever. “Who? Who was killed?”

“The _birds_.”

“_All_ the birds.”

Patton let out a sigh. “So the birds were killed?”

“The birds.” Virgil confirmed.

Patton nodded slowly. “Okay… who killed the birds?” He asked tentatively. Apparently, this was the wrong question to ask. Logan immediately shot up, looking Patton square in the eyes.

“All of the birds died in 1986 due to... _Reagan_ killing them-” He was cut off by Virgil bolting upright and shouting.

“-and replacing them with spies that are _now watching us!_” Virgil finished, eyes wide and crazy. Logan nodded sagely in agreement.

Roman pounded his fist on the ground, drying the last of his tears. It was only fitting the birds had someone to mourn them, after all. He sat up, an angry, vengeful look in his eyes.

_“The birds work for the bourgeoisie.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame or regrets.


End file.
